<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cloud Walker by A_Cloud_Walker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801142">A Cloud Walker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloud_Walker/pseuds/A_Cloud_Walker'>A_Cloud_Walker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Creo que ya sé etiquetar, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Pairings, My First AO3 Post, O tal vez no, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloud_Walker/pseuds/A_Cloud_Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cometió un error en su juventud creyendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ahora debe aceptarlo y perdonarse para poder vivir en plenitud.</p><p>Tal vez debería intentar no enamorarse de la persona que le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, también.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Gemini Saga, Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Cloud Walker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! Primer fanfic publicado en esta plataforma (que apenas entiendo), espero que lo disfruten &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentir el calor del sol, ver el cielo plagado de nubes que parecían esponjosas desde donde se encontraba, escuchar el piar de las aves. </p><p>Era tan maravilloso.</p><p>Estar vivo era maravilloso. </p><p>Los Dioses estaban en paz, el mundo estaba en paz. </p><p>Agradecía a su amada divinidad el haberles concedido una nueva oportunidad en un tiempo más pacífico. Apesar de que ya habían pasado varios meses él seguía sintiéndose dichoso al abrir los ojos y salir de su templo para presenciar un hermoso amanecer, observar desde la altura de su hogar a un nuevo santuario, imponente, hermoso y, por sobre todo, puro.<br/>
Dio un profundo respiro, encogiendo los hombros con felicidad, una sonrisa sincera deslumbró en su atractivo rostro haciendo brillar sus ojos azul celeste. </p><p>— Hermano, buenos días— Asintió al saludo de su hermano menor con la misma alegría que sentía en su alma. </p><p>—Buenos días. ¿Que desayunamos hoy?—<br/>
Aioria se rió suavemente mostrándole la bolsa que llevaba pues era su turno de llevar algo. </p><p>Una costumbre que adoptaron al volver a la vida como una manera de recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido. </p><p>—Pensé que algo dulce estaría bien por hoy así que traje galletas y chocolate.—</p><p>—¡Genial! — Ingresaron al interior privado del noveno templo, hacia la pequeña cocina-comedor. Aioria se sentó en una de las cuatro sillas de la austera mesa cubierta por un simple pero bonito mantel rojo y blanco, dejando la bolsa sobre la misma para que Aioros se encargara de preparar la leche con chocolate que acompañarían con las galletas. </p><p>— Me enteré que estuviste en Géminis hasta muy tarde anoche.—Rompió el cómodo silencio el León mientras recibía la taza con el líquido chocolatoso, adornando sus palabras con tono pícaro. Aioros soltó una carcajada en lo que tomaba asiento con su taza y las galletas listas ya en la mesa. </p><p>— ¿Estás espiandome?—</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, estaba despierto cuando cruzarte mi templo.— Bebió un sorbo— ¿Que tanto hicieron? </p><p>— ¿Qué hacías despierto a las dos de la madrugada? — Devolvió antes de beber el primer sorbo. </p><p>Aioria enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa ante la treta del mayor. </p><p>— Estaba con Marin, pero no me desvies el tema.—</p><p>— ¿La dejaste para venir a desayunar conmigo?— </p><p>—Claro que no. Se fue antes de que saliera el sol para volver con las Amazonas— Tomó otra galleta— No me desvies el tema.—repitió. </p><p>Aioros soltó un leve suspiro, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.</p><p>— Hablamos, sólo hablábamos. Los rencores del pasado se han ido olvidando en la mayoría, todos estamos llevándonos mucho ahora a diferencia de los primeros meses y eso es un alivio para ambos — Tomó la taza de vuelta para terminar el líquido—Recordábamos viejos tiempos también—.</p><p>Aioria asintió comprendiendo. </p><p>— Es cierto que es un alivio que nos llevemos mucho mejor ahora, al final, todo lo que pasó fueron obra de circunstancias desafortunadas. Nadie es realmente culpable— Fue el turno de Aioros de asentir. </p><p>— Me gustaría que Shura lo comprendiera también—</p><p>— Lo hará, no te preocupes por eso.— Aseguró Aioria. </p><p>Ladeó sutilmente el rostro viendo la pesadumbre en los ojos de su hermano así que decidió distraerlo del tema hablándole sobre la próxima salida que tendría con su Amazona favorita en el pueblo de Rodorio mientras concluían su desayuno. </p><p>[•]</p><p>Aioros tomó aire de manera profunda, escondiendo totalmente su presencia en su templo. Sabia que Shura no tardaría en bajar al Coliseo a entrenar como todos y tenía que hacerle creer que ya había bajado para poder tomarlo con la guardia baja y conseguir hablar con él. </p><p>Pasaron diez minutos cuando escuchó pasos, viendo al caballero de Capricornio atravesar a paso tranquilo y confiado por su templo. </p><p>— Buenos días.— Saludó cuando el otro hombre llevaba la mitad del camino. </p><p>Tal vez y Aioria tenia razón al decirle que sólo debía darle tiempo a Shura pero ya habían pasado meses y eso le parecía tiempo suficiente. De todos modos, nunca le había gustado dejar cosas inconclusas y mucho menos esquivar los problemas. </p><p>Pudo notar claramente la reacción de Shura al escucharlo, su postura tranquila cambiando a tensa, quedando estático en su lugar durante unos segundos. Lo observó tragar saliva y luego voltear hacia donde había escuchado su voz.</p><p>Aioros dio dos pasos adelante para dejarse ver. </p><p>— Buenos días. Disculpa que haya cruzado sin pedir permiso, creía que ya habías bajado— El tono de Shura fue neutro, su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción, sin embargo, Aioros era experto en leer las reacciones de las personas.</p><p>Ni siquiera Camus podía esconder sus emociones ante él y el caballero de Acuario era experto en controlar sus emociones. </p><p>Podía notar los ojos negros incapaces de verlo fijamente al rostro, las manos tensas, los músculos del rostro tensos, la línea de su mandíbula, sus hombros, las inflexiones en su voz, todo eso tan claro para él.<br/>
Asintió para hacerle saber que aceptaba la disculpa apesar de que había sido su objetivo.</p><p>— Quiero hablar contigo— Shura se tensó un poco más. — Por favor.—</p><p>— Debo bajar a entrenar.—</p><p>— Lo sé, yo igual. Pero estoy seguro de que al Patriarca Shion no le molestará que tardemos unos minutos— Shura se boqueó un segundo pero no tenía excusas válidas.</p><p>— ...Está bien— Aceptó resignado. Convenció a Shura de seguirle que entrase al área privada de su templo, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde anteriormente había desayunado con su hermano menor. </p><p>— ¿Entonces...? — preguntó el de negro cabello, de pie frente a la mesa. Aioros respondió con un ademán para indicarle que se sentara, a Shura no le quedó de otra más que obedecer. </p><p>— No es necesario que estés a la defensiva— inició el de Sagitario viendo como el otro hombre abría la boca para, seguramente, protestar mas lo impidió con una de las miradas de advertencia que les daba antes a su hermano y a los demás caballeros cuando eran aspirantes. — Sólo quiero que me escuches.— El capricorniano asintió. </p><p>— Shura, me aconsejaron esperar, darte tiempo pero estuve muchísimo tiempo pudriendome en el inframundo como para desperdiciar más en cosas que, a mi parecer, son fácilmente solucionables— Shura desvió la mirada a la mesa, avergonzado y dolido. — Han pasado meses y las cosas han mejorado, los resentimientos se han ido pero tú insistes en seguir esquivandome y eso me molesta porqué quiero que todos nos llevemos bien. Somos hermanos, compañeros de armas. Así que ¿Que tengo que hacer para que tú dejes de comportarte de esta forma?—</p><p>— No lo merezco— El pelinegro habló bajo pero Aioros lo escuchó de todos modos.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que no mereces? —preguntó con la misma voz sosegada con la siempre hablaba. </p><p>Shura golpeó la mesa con ambas plamas abiertas al impulsarse y ponerse de pie, su mirada seguía baja, incapaz de mirar a Aioros a los ojos. </p><p>— ¡Te traicioné, Aioros! Yo... no merezco que estés aquí intentando perdonarme, te fallé...<br/>
— Sus hombros temblaban— Yo...</p><p>Aioros tomó aire y se levantó, rodeó la mesa hasta llegar al pelinegro. </p><p>— Shura...— Colocó una mano en el hombro del mencionado, que se estremeció de manera notable, la otra la posicionó en el mentón para obligar a Shura a levantar el rostro y poder verlo a los ojos mientras le hablaba. — Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no tengo nada que perdonar. No te guardo rencor, nunca lo hice. </p><p>Los ojos negros de Shura estaban repletas de lágrimas que no quería dejar correr libres por su rostro. </p><p>— Eres tú el que debe perdonarse, Shura. Todos cometimos errores, yo cometí errores al igual que Saga, Camus, Death Mask, Afrodita, Shaka y lo han aceptado, han pedido perdón y han podido perdonarse y ahora viven más felices y ligeros. — Acarició suavemente una mejilla y continuó—: Hazlo también, perdónate y sigue avanzando. ¿Está bien?— concluyó. </p><p>Shura se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que comenzara a temblar, dejando por fin que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, observando la hermosa y clara sinceridad y dulzura en los ojos azules de ese hombre que era el mejor hombre que había conocido jamás. </p><p>Correspondió lentamente al abrazo que el caballero del noveno templo le otorgaba mientras asentía a lo que le había pedido en una promesa no dicha pero segura de seguir adelante con más ligereza en su alma. Mientras se deleitaba con la calidez que ese cuerpo le otorgaba, calidez que había extrañado más de lo que quisiera admitir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Cloud Walker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shura y Aioros recuperan tiempo perdido.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentir el calor del sol, ver el cielo plagado de nubes que parecían esponjosas desde donde se encontraba, escuchar el piar de las aves. </p><p>Era tan maravilloso.</p><p>Estar vivo era maravilloso, ahora podía decir que lo era con la sinceridad más absoluta. </p><p>Desde que su amada Diosa lo había revivido junto con los demás caballeros de oro, finalmente, podía decir que estaba realmente agradecido por la nueva oportunidad que le fue también otorgada.</p><p>Porqué y, en realidad, era que no estaba seguro de merecerlo, lo que había hecho no merecía perdón. </p><p>Ahora, y luego de muchas charlas/sermones de Aioros y de Aioria, podía disfrutar de manera plena de esta nueva vida; sin culpa oscureciendo el hermoso paisaje del santuario que tenía desde su templo. </p><p>Poder conversar con esos dos hermanos como antes: discutir y bromear con Aioria, tener esas charlas existenciales con Aioros, todo eso lo hacía sentir tan pleno, tan feliz. </p><p>Recuperar la confianza de Aioros lo hacía recordar cuando era apenas un mocoso aspirante y creía que no había ser humano o Dios que pudiera compararse con ese caballero. A los ojos de un pequeño Shura, Aioros de Sagitario fue siempre un ser increíble y totalmente digno de admirar. </p><p>Ni siquiera el mismísimo Saga de Géminis causaba esa sensación en Shura. Aioros fue su ejemplo a seguir en todo ese tiempo en el que fue un simple aspirante, lo único que quería el pequeño Shura era crecer y convertirse en un caballero dorado tal como lo era el Sagitario: completando todos los ejercicios lo más eficaz y eficiente posible, afilando su espada día sí y día también, haciendo todo de la forma más correcta posible, todo para recibir esa mirada azul como cielo despejado, llena de calidez y aprobación hacía su persona, su objetivo oculto siendo siempre hacer que Aioros se sintiera orgulloso de él. </p><p>Luego de todo lo que pasó (la "traición" del santo de Sagitario, la orden para Shura de detenerlo, el ataque mortal,...) las noches de Shura se habían reducido a pesadillas oscuras y horribles: El cadáver de Aioros saliendo de su tumba, con un aspecto terrible y oscuro, en busca de venganza, o bien cuestionando, o bien reclamando el hecho de que no le había dado oportunidad de hablar, de que lo había atacado a traición, etc.</p><p>(¡Tenía a la infante Atenea en brazos! ¿Como no creer en el "patriarca"?)</p><p>Algunas veces las pesadillas comenzaban como un bello sueño: Un Shura aspirante y un paciente Aioros explicando las mejores maneras de mejorar en batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo, posturas de defensa y ofensa, estilos de pelea, aprendiendo y divirtiéndose al mismo tiempo; repentinamente todo se oscurecía y esa fatídica noche comenzaba a repetirse una y otra vez en un ciclo interminable. </p><p>Horrible. </p><p>En los primeros meses de haber revivido, las pesadillas variaron un poco: Un revivido Aioros odiándolo, culpándolo por lo que pasó, por la traición, concluyendo siempre al decir que nunca lo perdonaría, que no lo merecía. Y esos sueños lo habían aterrorizado a tal punto que no se atrevía a acercarse al otro santo, asustado de comprobar si las pesadillas se harían realidad. </p><p>Shura tomó aire de forma profunda y luego lo dejó ir con lentitud. </p><p>Se sentía tan ligero que sentía que caminaba sobre nubes.</p><p>Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al divisar al hombre dueño de sus pensamientos, subir los escalones hasta el templo de Capricornio.</p><p>Sí. Porque Aioros había decidido desayunar con él un día sí y otro día con Aioria (o Saga) para "recuperar tiempo perdido" y "asegurarse de que Shura no volviera a tener pensamientos tontos" en las palabras del Sagitario, una vez logrado el hecho de que Shura le contase el porqué de su actitud para con él (palabras acompañadas por un golpe en la frente y una mirada azul ofendida por el subconsciente de Shura). </p><p>Shura de Capricornio jamás admitiría lo ansioso y feliz que se sentía cada mañana que sabía que Aioros se reuniría con el para desayunar, porqué aún le quedaba orgullo que defender.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que les haya gustado :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shura comienza a tener sueños reveladores.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shura quería morir. </p><p>Bueno, no. Ya había superado sus culpas y, definitivamente, ganas de morir no le quedaban. Sabía lo que se sentía, no quería repetirlo, además, seguro que Aioros iría hasta el inframundo con ayuda de DeathMask cada día sólo para poder sermonearlo por ser un estúpido.</p><p>Pero, aún así, morir era una buena opción.</p><p>¡Hasta las pesadillas extrañaba!</p><p>No, no era cierto. </p><p>Sólo estaba volviéndose loco. Muy loco.</p><p>Golpeó la pared del baño, agrietandolo, antes de encender la ducha y entrar bajo el agua helada. Soltó un suspiro y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras sentía las gotas golpear con fuerza, aplacando el ardor en su piel. </p><p>Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse más su mente se vió inundada de las imágenes que habían causado que tomara una ducha a las tantas de la madrugada. </p><p>El muy bien formado cuerpo sobre el suyo, esa piel morena brillante por el sudor, esas fuertes manos acariciando su cuerpo, esa voz ronca murmurando palabras dulces y palabras que quemaban en sus venas.</p><p>Shura soltó un gruñido y volvió a golpear la pared, esta vez sin fuerzas, mientras sentía como su sangre bullía en sus venas, corriendo a acumularse en la parte baja de su cuerpo. </p><p>Ni siquiera el agua helada ayudaba. </p><p>Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras una de sus manos comenzaba una caricia desde su marcado abdomen hasta sostener su dura erección.</p><p>Apagó la ducha con la otra mano y recostó su espalda en los fríos azulejos, rindiéndose.</p><p>Ya no era un adolescente, sin embargo, los sueños húmedos que comenzaron un par de meses luego de arreglar su situación con Aioros, le había dejado claro que sus sentimientos eran los mismos de cuando sí era un adolescente encandilado por su primer amor. </p><p>Siempre Aioros. </p><p>Su mente se vió inundada con imágenes de alta calidad que había grabado en su memoria:</p><p>Aioros entrenando.</p><p>Aioros secándose el sudor luego de un combate.</p><p>Aioros sin camiseta.</p><p>Aioros dándose un baño fresco en el riachuelo cercano al santuario.</p><p>El Aioros de su sueño, embistiendo con dureza en él, sus manos aferradas a su cadera con la fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas, gruñendo en su oído, besando, marcando. </p><p>Soltó un profundo gruñido al explotar, manchando sus manos y su abdomen. Quedó así un instante, con las piernas temblorosas, hasta deslizarse hasta el piso.</p><p>No podía seguir así. </p><p>                                         ▪️▪️▪️</p><p>Aioros de Sagitario puso los ojos en blanco ¿En qué estaba pensando al decidir contarle a su, de nuevo, mejor amigo sobre lo que le ocurría?</p><p>¿Que recibiría el apoyo o los consejos que cualquier mejor amigo daría? Las carcajadas de Saga rebotaban en su cabeza como una clara respuesta negativa. </p><p>— ¿Sabes qué? Voy a contarle al Patriarca lo que me dijiste el otro día.— Hizo una pequeña pausa para observar al hombre que estaba a punto de caer del sofá por las risas.— Seguro le interesará saber lo que el santo de Géminis piensa sobre su querido discípulo. —Concluyó. </p><p>Vió con satisfacción cómo los ojos verdes de Saga se abrían más por la sorpresa, levantándose del sofá de cuero negro. La risa se detuvo casi abruptamente. </p><p>—Oye, eso no es divertido. Ni siquiera he logrado saber si Mü siente lo mismo que yo, al menos déjame intentar algo antes de volver a morir— Aioros puso en los ojos en blanco. </p><p>—Estás en la misma situación que yo, no te rías—. </p><p>— Tus palabras me dieron risa, no tu situación— Se defendió Saga, acomodándose en el sofá mientras apartaba su largo cabello ondulado de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con picardía y una sonrisa volvía a bailar en su rostro. </p><p>— Cállate. — Se cubrió el rostro con la mano derecha, avergonzado.</p><p>Malditos sueños demasiado gráficos y que le impedían descansar tranquilo.  Soltó un gruñido.</p><p>— Saga, vamos. Ayúdame. — Rogó, enderezando su postura en el sillón y apartando su mano.</p><p>— ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? — Preguntó éste. — Ya te he dicho lo que debes hacer. </p><p>— ¡No puedo simplemente decírselo! — </p><p>— ¿Por qué no? No es como si no te correspondiera.— Se encogió de hombros mientras se fijaba en los ojos verde-azulado llenos de incredulidad.</p><p>— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que me corresponde?— Saga soltó un bufido de risa al escucharlo. </p><p>—¿Cómo puedes ser tan experto observador pero ignorar la manera en la que Shura te mira? — </p><p>— ¡Saga! — El mencionado se echó a reír de nuevo. </p><p>— ¡Shura es muy obvio! Sus ojos están siempre siguiéndote. — Saga esquivó un golpe sin fuerza. — El amor mató tus neuronas. — Aseguró como conclusión. </p><p>—Ni siquiera sé si estoy enamorado o si sólo es lujuria.— Refunfuño Aioros. </p><p>— Por eso es que debes hablar con Shura— Se encogió de hombros— Así lo descubrirás. Y si sale mal, pues, aquí estoy para consolarte.— Insinuó acompañado de una mirada que explicaba a qué se refería.</p><p>Aioros soltó una carcajada repentina ante eso. </p><p>— Si Shura realmente me corresponde, tú quedarás sin consuelo. — Saga se encogió de hombros y le respondió:</p><p>— En lo que tú te decides a declararte yo terminaré de conquistar a Mü —.</p><p>— Te veo muy seguro—. </p><p>— Porque lo lograré, me lleve el tiempo que me lleve— Subió el mentón en gesto determinado. </p><p>Aioros rió de nuevo al verlo. Debería volver pronto a su templo e intentar dormir para poder mostrar un buen rendimiento en el día pero, hablar con su mejor amigo sobre las crisis amorosas de ambos le parecía una idea mucho mejor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta historia está también publicada en Wattpad bajo otro usuario mío.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>